Eternal Phoenix
List of Cards Eternal Phoenix has 2 copies of each of the following cards: Creature Control: 4 2 2 Permanent Control: 8 Description Brutally hard to take down, This god sends out phoenixes which inflict small amounts of damage, but fractal allows him to bring them in very fast, quickly overwhelming you. You will not be able to get rid of them permanently unless you have an immortal otyugh, and a few fire storms, since they turn into ash which makes them very difficult to kill. If the phoenixes are not enough, he has some dragons for big hits. He has fire lances and fire storms to deal with your creatures, as well as many explosions for heavy permanent control. Even if you save yourself with a shield just before death, a fire lance to the face will finish you off. Strategies Firewall works moderately well here since the phoenixes he brings out only have 1 health point, however it will only slow him down since the ash will prove much more difficult to get rid of and usually he will rebirth them the next turn. It will easily kill off the dragons though. Of course, you should some healing as well, or he will just put down more creatures to replace the dead ones and kill you. Bonewall is tempting, but with the number of fractals and phoenixes he has, keeping the bonewall up constantly will prove extremely difficult. While rain of fires also help to a degree, the same scenario comes up as if deploying a firewall - he'll just bring the phoenixes back. Aflatoxin could work brilliantly here if played at the start, but the main problem is that it will probably take you some time to draw it, whereas he needs only a few turns to send in a good number of phoenixes. Antimatter serves almost no use, only being effective against the dragons. Unstable gas is much more useful; each one will stop the phoenixes' damage for one turn and take off 10% of the god's health. Two will kill a dragon. An Otyugh Ulitharid combo can sometimes work well if you're lucky. But it is better to kill the pheonix first then lobotomize the ashes rather then lobotomize the pheonix and then eat it. An immortal otyugh will allow you to each the ashes, effectively destroying the phoenixes, but the rate at which they come will still be overwhelming. Since he has no shields or healing, the easiest way is to simply kill him before he kills you. This is not too difficult if you have fast damage output, as well as some shields to survive longer. A few phase shields are good, assuming they don't get exploded. A diamond shield also works nicely, removing 3/4 of the phoenixes' damage. Whatever strategy you use, protect artifact is very important (as with any other control-heavy god). Upgraded Counter Deck The Fractal + RoL + Hope gives you more than 50% chance of victory. If the deck is more oriented at speed (with more Aether towers just like what Decay does), you can pull out the fractal almost as quickly as Eternal Phoenix, and even quicker if you have good luck. Then, with the hope shield, place 3 RoL at a time. This effectively lures the Fire Storm and just shields all damages from the phoenixes. Eternal Phoenix only has two Fire Storms, so once these are gone, play as many RoL's as you can. The dragons are a bit more tricky. One may choose to put a few more RoL's than 3 to shield a little bit of the damage, or just use your flesh, and restore health with Miracles. You are at good luck if Eternal Phoenix does all the Fractals on phoenixes before playing a dragon, but bad luck can cause him to put down 3. If you see a dragon, speed up and Fractal your Light dragons for quick kill. There is one big flaw in the AI which significantly increases the winning rate against Eternal Phoenix with this deck. If you have a RoL on the table, the AI chooses to Fractal your RoL, probably because they are the most "affordable": by the AI to play (RoL are costless, you know). The same applies to Decay. Doon_Doon @ April 27, 2010 Unupgraded Counter Deck i guess with a lot of luck you could work it out with Thunderstorms/firestorms, immortal-plate armored Othyug, protected titanium shield, lobotomizer to prevent respawn/Owl's eye to weaken the ash enough for the Othyug (or kill the dragons^^) Another idea, which needs to be worked out more carefully, is Firewall + Vultures + Boneyards; his phoenixes will impale themselves on the firewall and feed your vultures and boneyards. With two vultures and two boneyards in play, every phoenix deals 4 damage every two rounds, but increases your attack by 4 (and thus your damage by 8) every two rounds. There are a very risk way, but if you lucky, you'll win automatically.The skull shield gives you 50% chance to make the Phoenixes to skeletons, which can't harm you. (Note: the creatures turn into elite skeletons, wich will still be able to deal 1 damage over the shield. Dworthy (talk) 08:10, February 27, 2015 (UTC)) If you can protect it (Protect artifact), and you play with a healings, you can cross his plans out. The only problem about the 4 Ruby dragons, because the 25% are very risky, but if you have a lot of life, you can handle it. You can play with Alfatoxin, what can helps you (the shield defend you about the cells and skulls). WATCH OUT! This god can kill you with Fire lances too, so you should play with a permanent healings and be fast to kill it.